The Dark Prince and Princess
by etherealicequeen
Summary: What if Harry was the son of Bellatrix and Voldemort? What if Lily and James had kidnapped Harry from them when he was young? This is Hadrian Riddle's life as the Dark Lord and Lady's son. Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing! Pairing will be HarryxDaphne.
1. Chapter 1

**July 31, 1990 St. Mungo's Hospital**

Tom Riddle sat next to his soul mate Bellatrix, who was holding a beautiful baby boy. After hours of labor Hadrian Riddle Slytherin Black was finally born. He had luscious dark hair, and the most mesmerizing vibrant green eyes that were a carbon copy of his mothers. Tom could not take his eyes of his son, and he felt a feeling in his chest that only one other person on this planet could make him feel. Bellatrix had showed him how to love and made him into a better person. She showed him that people could be good, and had helped him recover from years of abuse from his father. Bellatrix had seen him when he was most vulnerable and never left him. Right then and there Tom promised himself that he would never treat Hadrian the way his father had treated him.

"Tom, look at his eyes", gasped Bellatrix. Tom was shocked at what he saw, around the pupils of Hadrian's eye a red ring had formed. It was a deep red that faded into the green of his eyes. Tom felt a surge of pride in his chest. "Bella, he is our beautiful Dark Prince". Tom knew that he would go to great lengths to protect Hadrian and his Bella. There was no limit when it came to them. A light knock was heared on the door, and Narcissa and Lucius walked in to the room. "Can I see my nephew?" Narcissa's eye sparkled with excitement. "Congratulations Tom," Lucius smiled. Unknown to the rest of the world, Tom considered the members of his inner circle family, and would protect them no matter what. "I'm so happy that Hadrian will be able to become friends with Draco" Narcissa lovingly said. Draco had been born a week ago, and was a spitting image of his father. "We can raise them together like brothers" Bellatrix softly spoke, while looking at Hadrian.

Suddenly another knock was heared at the door. This time Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Cygnus Greengrass and a pregnant Aurora Greengrass entered. They all congratulated Tom and Bella and then argued over who got to carry Hadrian first. Tom looked over at Bella and met her eyes, silently asking for permission to announce his idea. Bella nodded, and couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Tom had to chuckle at Bella, and cleared his voice. "We have an announcement to make, " he calmly said. Bella excitedly spoke on, "Aurora you have been my best friend since I was born, and it would be an honor if you would become Hadrian's godmother". Aurora squealed and ran over to Bella to give her a hug. Her brilliantly blue eyes sparkled with tears and joy. "It would be an honor! I can't wait to spoil him, and oh! He and Daphne will become best friends! Thank you so much Bella!" "Daphne? Are you expecting a girl?" Bella eagerly asked. "Oh yes! She's due sometime in December, our own little Ice Princess! " Everybody chuckled and grew nervous at that statement. It was well known that Aurora had the most intimidating eyes, even more than Tom when he was in his Voldemort glamour. Her eyes could become icy, detached, and cold like no one else's. During her years at Hogwarts she was referred to as the 'Ice Queen' because of her brilliantly blue icy eyes. "Now for the godfathers, Bella and I have decided to chose two, since it was impossible to chose one. We have chosen Severus and Rodolphus" They were both overcome with emotion, and promised themselves to always protect their Dark Prince. Bellatrix beamed at him, and smiled at him for making the right choice. She had decided on the godmother, and he on the godfathers.

After a few hours of talking, they all decided to leave so that Bella and Hadrian could rest. Tom watched as Bella slept, her dark thick curls surrounding her face and her beautiful pink pouty lips. She was beautiful, and he would never get tired of looking at her. She and Hadrian were his world, and with those last few thoughts he fell asleep.

AN: This is my first story, so sorry for the typos. Lucius and Narcissa were not chosen as godparents because they are already his aunt and uncle. Especially since Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters. Just wanted to clarify that!


	2. Chapter 2

Riddle Manor

After spending a couple more days at St. Mungo's Hospital, the doctors finally allowed the Riddles to take Hadrian home. Bella was so excited to show her precious Dark Prince the luxurious Riddle Manor. Riddle Manor was a grand manor that looked like a smaller more modern version of Hogwarts. The sturdy stone walls were enchanted with many wards to protect it. Inside, the Manor was decorated lavishly. Deep rich colors were used as the main color scheme. There was a fireplace in every room, which only added to the overall warmth. The living room had beautiful dark brown furniture with plush couches. Pictures of the Riddles very beautiful hung around the room, and Bella couldn't wait to add more as Hadrian grew. A whole wall of the living room was made up of glass. When you looked outside, there was a flawless well kept garden. Flowers flourished everywhere, and it looked like the type of garden you read about in books. There was a door in the living room that led to to a porch outside. The porch was one of Bella's favorite parts of the house. Enchanted lights hung above it, and at night it created a warm, cozy atmosphere. Near the outside porch, there was a grand pool and hot tub. Many nights had been spent there relaxing after hard raids. The dining room was a huge room with a big round table. Tom had insisted on the table being round instead of rectangular because he wanted to show equality. Although his Inner Circle looked up to him, he didn't want to be their master. His "Voldemort Master Act" was only a façade to the outside world. Of course, only his Inner Circle knew the real him. The ceiling of the dining room had been enchanted, so that there were thousands of candles floating. The kitchen was Tom's favorite room of the house. Bella knew that Tom had a passion for cooking, and she adored his food. The majority of her pregnancy had probably been spent in there. Next to the living room, was the biggest room in the house. Just like the living room, one wall was made up of glass. This let a lot of light in during the day. It was a state of the art library with thousands of books. There were books about everything, written in many different languages, including parseltounge. When Tom and Bella kissed and the soul bound activated, she had become a parseltounge. She remembered being overjoyed by this. She could finally speak to Nagini, and she laughed at the memories of her and Nagini pranking Tom. The second biggest room in the manor was the potions lab. This room could become a temporary hospital in case any of the death eaters were ever hurt. The potions lab was always fully stocked, and Bella knew that Severus adored this room. On the second floor there were a huge amount of guest rooms. All Inner Circle members had their own fully furnished room. Bella knew that Tom was overprotective and wanted to make sure that all of his siblings were always protected and had a place to call home. The third floor of the manor consisted of the Riddles private quarters. Tom and Bella's master bedroom was extremely luxurious. It had a grand bed in the middle of the room, huge floor to ceiling windows, a big balcony, and gave an overall comfy and warm vibe. Their bedroom was connected to two smaller rooms. One of these was Tom's office, where he would spend time planning raids, or how to get stuff done in the ministry. They had three chairs in the Wizengamot and were part of three Ancient and Noble Houses. Since Tom was a parseltounge, he automatically became heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. After Regulus Black had died, Andromeda Black disowned, and Sirius Black also disowned, the only possible heirs for the Ancient and Noble House of Black were Narcissa and herself. Because she was the older one she inherited it. This granted them another chair in the Wizengamot. Tom was the Heir for the Ancient and Nobel House of Riddle. (AN: for the purpose of this story Tom will be a pureblood, and be the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House). In public, Tom played the part of the powerful pureblood, while Bellatrix spent her time playing the good wife. She would volunteer, create charities, and do overall good. Nobody in public knew that Tom Riddle was actually the Dark Lord, except for of course his Inner Circle. The other room connected to the Master Bedroom was their bathroom. Bellatrix loved their bathroom. There was huge tub, state of the art shower, and his and her sinks. The room next to the Master Bedroom was Hadrian's room. Bella had spent months decorating Hadrian's room, and it looked wonderful. There were floor to ceiling windows, a big balcony, and the walls were painted a light silver. The crib was also silver, with dark green bedding. Most of the decorations in the room were either dark green or silver. Bella gently laid Hadrian in his crib and tucked him in. Before leaving the room and joining Tom in bed, she kissed his little forehead and added protective spells around his crib.

Tom POV

It had been a week since Hadrian was born, and the best week of Tom's life. When Bella had found out that she was pregnant with Hadrian, Tom was a nervous wreck. One of his biggest fears was that he would treat Hadrian the same way his father had treated him. However this fear was quickly diminished when Bella sat down and talked to him. She had told him that he was a good person. He protected and took care of his inner circle like they were his siblings, and would go to great lengths for them. As the week progressed, one of Tom's new favorite pastimes was to hold and watch Hadrian. The little boy had him completely wrapped around his finger. As soon as Hadrian had come home, Tom had strengthened the wards. They were know as the most protective wards that existed in the wizarding world, even surpassing those of Hogwarts. Tom was incredibly relieved with the amount of affection and care that his inner circle displayed towards his son. Narcissa and Aurora spoiled the little boy endlessly, while Severus and Rodolphus made a list of things they wanted to teach Hadrian when he was older. Draco and Hadrian were often seen making faces at each other, and the women found these gestures adorable. Tom would never admit it himself, but seeing the innocence of a baby brought out another part of him. He was exited to see Hadrian grow up, and be the best father he could possibly be.

One Week Later

The Riddles apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital so that Hadrian could get his vaccination against Dragon Pox and other magical diseases. Once they go there a nurse took Hadrian into a room to apply the vaccinations. Tom wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and they walked to the waiting room. Little did they know that they were about to lose the most precious thing they had.

Meanwhile in Godric's Hollow, Lily and James Potter began scheming with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had heared of the Riddles new son, and wanted Lily and James to raise him. Dumbledore had tried to find some dirt on the Riddles, but was left empty handed. Nevertheless, he thought that Bellatrix would make a horrible mother, and the poor boy should be raised in a loving family. "Lily and James, I have a source that tells me that the Riddles will be arriving at St. Mungo's in an hour to get the boy's vaccinations. This will be our only chance at saving the poor boy. Lily, you will wear a nurse glamour and collect the boy. Once he is in the room, James will apparate him to this house. You must then go back to the Riddles and announce that while you were getting the vaccines, someone entered the room and kidnapped the boy." "Albus, are you sure that this is the right decision. Surely, even someone like Bellatrix must have feelings for her own son. I'm not sure that I can destroy a family" Lily unsurely said. Albums immediately strengthened his grandfather façade and gravely continued, "Lily, the Riddles are probably neglecting the poor child. You will be doing the boy a favor, and he is so young he won't even realize that you aren't his actual parents." "You are right", Lily said with conviction in her voice, "Let us go now before they arrive." Lily quickly applied a glamour and apparated to St. Mungo's. Once she got there she walked into the entrance and saw the Riddles. However, what she saw shocked her. Tom had his arm protectively wrapped around Bella, and she was cradling the baby. She saw the look in Bella's and Tom's eyes as they look at their baby. It was one of pure love. Suddenly she wasn't so sure that she could go through with this. However, she realized that Dumbledore was right. This was just an act and the poor boy was probably being neglected at home. Instantly she faked a smile and walked over to them. "Hello, I'm the nurse that will be giving your baby his vaccines today." She carefully took the baby from Bellatrix's hold and began walking to the room. Once she got in the room she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. James was already standing there, waiting for her. "You got him Lily?" "Yeah, here take him. I'm going to go notify the Riddles that their son has been kidnapped. I'll meet you at home soon." Lily quickly bid James good bye, and prepared herself for the act of her lifetime. After a few deep breaths Lily ran out of the room, fake tears spilling out of her eyes. She ran into the waiting room and screamed for the Riddles. She pretended to be in agony and told them how she had left the room to go get the vaccinations. When she came back the baby was gone. After finishing her rant she looked up and was paralyzed by fear. She had been expecting an uncaring or heartbroken face. What she had not been prepared for was Tom's piercing red eyes glowing at her. Besides this Tom's and Bellatrix's aura began wildly flaring all over the room. She heared Bellatrix scream as if she had been hit with a crucio. Aurors soon flooded the hospital after hearing about the kidnapping of child that was heir to three Ancient and Noble Houses. Lily explained the situation to them, and then quietly retired herself and apparated back to her house.

Tom POV

After hearing the idiotic nurse say that my Hadrian had been kidnapped I lost it. My worst fear was becoming reality. I could feel the blue of my eyes being overpowered by red. Mine and Bella's aura swirled around the room. I wasn't listening to all of the pathetic aurors who promised to bring my prince home. I was planning to seek revenge, and torture the people that had caused me this pain. Bella was in no state to apparate back home, so I quickly apparated us both back to our bedroom. I gently placed Bella on the bed and then laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around Bella as she sobbed. In my whole life of knowing Bella I had never seen her cry. Not even when we were kids, she was always so strong. Seeing her like this, vulnerable and shaking, my plan for revenge only intensified.

One Week Later

This had been the worst week of my life. Bella had become emotionless and was a shadow of her former self. It hurt me so much seeing her usual strong self become so vulnerable. My whole Inner Circle and I had been looking for Hadrian non stop for a week now. With each passing day, the guilt doubled. I felt like a failure for simply trusting a nurse with something so precious. I barely slept and ate, because I was so busy looking for my baby. The whole ministry had been informed, and the Minister even offered his best Aurors to look for Hadrian. Suddenly, a furious looking Severus ran into the manor. "I know where my godson is! I know who kidnapped him!" I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and listened carefully. "It was that stupid fool Dumbledore! He persuaded Lily and James Potter to kidnap your son because he thought that Bella would be incapable of caring for a child! And to think that I loved that filthy mudblood! Hadrian is being kept at the Potter's House in Godric's Hollow." I immediately formed a plan. "Severus listen carefully. Today, I will visit the Potters and kill them. However, I can't take Hadrian with me, because if I did, the Ministry would find out that I am Voldemort. So once I kill the Potters, you will run into the house and call the Aurors. You will tell them that you were spending a relaxing day in Godric's Hollow when you heared a scream. The Aurors will examine the house, and realize that the Potters kidnapped Hadrian. Once they find him, as his godfather you will bring him back. This way nobody finds out about me, and the Potters image will be ruined." "Tom, an amazing plan as usual. When do we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Godric's Hollow

After Tom finished planning Hadrian's recovery, Severus and himself apparated to Godric's Hollow. Severus began walking around the little town and waited for Tom to begin. As soon as it got dark Tom applied his Voldemort glamour, and made his way to the Potters. He knocked on the door and immediately killed James Potter. The dumb fool wasn't even carrying a wand. Voldemort then silently ran up the stairs until he reached the room where the singing came from. He quietly opened the door and before Lily had time to react, he killed her as well. He then cast a spell to make sure that Hadrian was okay and had not suffered any injuries. He sent his snake patronus to tell Severus that it was his turn now. After casting protective spells around Hadrian, he apparated back to Riddle Manor.

Severus POV

As soon as Tom's snake patronus delivered his message, I ran to Lily's house. Although I was once in love with her, she now disgusted me. How could anyone as smart as her be dumb enough to to follow Albus Dumbledore? I had really expected better from her. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she kidnapped my godson. If she wasn't already dead, I would have killed her. However, now was not the time to show my deep hate for the Potters. I had to pretend to be in love with her and mourn her loss. I had to act heartbroken and distraught. As soon as I arrived at her house, I sent a message to the Aurors who arrived in a matter of seconds. I cried and sadly said that Voldemort had been here and that I was about to visit Lily when I heared a scream. I told them that I ran to her house, and saw the dark mark in the sky. The Aurors were frightened by this. It was well known that the Potters were a light family and close friends with Albus. I began weeping and this compelled the Aurors to check the inside of the house. A few minutes later, Hadrian Riddle was found. Soon, reporters and journalists flooded the area and demanded details. The Aurors told them everything. By tomorrow morning the wizarding world would know that the Potters kidnapped Hadrian. Being Hadrian's godfather, I took him in my arms and told the Aurors that I would take him home. Before they could argue with me, I apparated to Riddle Manor. As soon as I got there, Tom and Bella were already waiting there impatiently.

Tom POV

The second Severus arrived, I felt relief flood my body. My dark prince was finally home, and I felt eternally grateful for seeing him again. Bella ran to Severus and grasped Hadrian. She held him tightly to her chest and silently cried. I was so happy to see my Bella showing emotion and returning to her former state. I knew that Bella was going to be even more overprotective than she already was. Bella walked towards me and I embraced both her and Hadrian. I was feeling over the moon for having my family here protected in my arms. I was sure that if conjured a patronus right then it would be brighter than the sun.

December 8, 1990 (Bella POV)

Tom, Hadrian, and I were on our way to St. Mungo's. Cygnus and Aurora's daughter was born a couple hours ago. I would never admit this to anyone, but I really hoped that their daughter's eyes would not be as cold as Aurora's could become. We knocked on the door and walked in. Laying on the hospital bed was a beaming Aurora. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and warmth. "Bella, Tom come look at her! I'm so excited for you to finally meet her!" Aurora gushed. A chuckle escaped Tom's mouth, and I couldn't stop smiling. "Congratulations to both of you! It will be nice for Hadrian to have another friend to play with besides Draco", Tom said. "Oh yes! I can't wait to see them play together and get cute pictures of them!" Aurora exclaimed. "On a more serious note, Aurora and I have decided for both of you to become Daphne's godparents" Cygnus calmly said. "It would be an honor! Now I get to spoil your baby girl rotten!" I was so excited to go out and buy cute baby clothes! "Hadrian meet your new friend!" I lowered my arms so that Hadrian could look at her. I was sure that one day my baby boy would fall in love with her. She was a spitting image of her mother, with beautiful blonde-silver hair and stunning icy blue eyes. I couldn't wait for the day, when her eyes would intimidate by Dark Prince. Hadrian reached out to touch the captivating little girl. When they touched something magical happened. A bright golden light blinded everyone in the room, and silence followed. "Oh, this is beautiful and so special!" Aurora cried, her eyes glimmering with tears. Both families knew what this meant- Hadrian and Daphne were soul bound. Soul bounds were extremely rare, and in the last 500 years only two couples had had it- Tom and myself, and Hadrian and Daphne. I was so happy for my little Dark Prince and his Princess.

2 Years Later

The past two years have been utter bliss. Hadrian has changed me and Tom for the better. Tom is so much more relaxed and care free. There are times when I forget that I am married to the most feared wizard. Watching Hadrian grow up into an adorable little 2 year old is one of my most treasured experiences. It has truly been a delight and privilege. Draco and Hadrian have formed such a close bond, that they consider themselves brothers. Draco has also taken on the role of Daphne's older protective brother. They have such a special and unique relationship, not to mention they look similar enough to pass as actually siblings. Hadrian and Daphne's relationship is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They are so in synch and understand each other so well. There soul bound isn't complete yet, they still have to kiss, but that can wait. Once they kiss, magic will completely bind them to each other and special characteristics can be shared. With Tom and my bond, I became a parselmouth. Currently, I was watching Daphne and Hadrian play together in the garden. Suddenly, something cold gripped my heart. A sobbing Cygnus appeared and ran towards me. "Bella, Aurora... She's gone. She's...she's dead." Cygnus wailed in despair. Tears flowed down my face, and I felt as if I had suddenly lost a sister. Aurora and I had become sisters in the last two years. We got closer than ever before and now she was gone. I felt arms wrap around me, and Tom held me while I sobbed. I looked up at Tom, and saw that he too was crying. Tom and Aurora's relationship had strengthened over the course of the years. It was amazing to see Tom open up to another person. Their relationship was so unique and quirky. They argued and protected each other like siblings, and were partners in crime when they pranked the inner circle. I knew that today both of us had lost a sister. I heared a little voice crying, and looked to my right. My little ice princess was crying and Hadrian was trying to comfort her. Tom picked Daphne up and held her as she cried. I went to talk with Cygnus about what had happened. "Cygnus...how did she..?" "You know how she always loved potions. Well she was trying to create a new potion...when something went wrong. Our whole potions lab was destroyed. Bella... I don't know how I'm going to raise Daphne by myself. I don't even think that I can look at my daughter. All she will do is remind me of Aurora's death. You know how she looks just like her..." I was shocked, "Cygnus! How can you say something like that about your daughter? She won't be a reminder of Aurora's death, she will be a part of Aurora that lives on. Aurora wouldn't want you to look at Daph that way. I know that working at the ministry means long hours, but Daphne is welcome here anytime. I'm her godmother, I'll look out for her." Immediately Cygnus stood up, and in a cold demeanor grabbed Daphne from Tom's arms. He quickly apparated away to Greengrass Manor. "Tom, I'm worried about him. He said something about Daphne... I'm sacred for her. What are we going to do baby?" "Bella, if anything happens we will take care of Daphne. You know that I love her like my own daughter. If Cygnus can't appreciate her then we will. She is a kind and beautiful little girl. She deserves to be treated like a princess. We will carefully watch her in the following weeks, and if anything is off tell me. Don't worry Bella we will get through this."


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later (Bella POV)

I was getting better. Aurora's death had hit me hard and I still miss her every day. Aurora radiated happiness like no one else and I miss her positivity and kindness. She could make anybody smile and she did so much good. Once a week, she brought lunches to those at the ministry that worked nonstop. She created many orphanages and played with the kids there. I'm heartbroken that Daphne won't ever get to know her as well as I did. Speaking of Daphne, my ice princess has changed so much. She doesn't cry, doesn't fuss, and is just overall emotionless. The only person that can get an occasional smile out of her is Hadrian. Although she is only three, she really has become an ice princess. Her little eyes don't radiate warmth, they are closed off and distant. Tom and I try so hard to get her to be happy, but it's impossible. The first few weeks after Aurora's death, Daphne cried a lot and called for her mom and dad. Cygnus drowned himself in work and Daphne spent most of her time at our house. Only after Cygnus' boss told him to go home, did he spend time with Daph. After this, Daphne no longer cried or fussed. It was unnatural and scary to see a 3 year old behave this way. I mention it to Cygnus, but he simply waved me off and sayid that it's just Daphne trying to get attention. A little voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Mommy, mommy! Daphy just fell from the tree!" Hadrian worriedly said. Daphne and Hadrian had developed very quickly mentally and could now speak very well. Immediately I ran outside to go check on Daphne. I was mentally preparing myself for a very upset and crying little girl. However, I could not be more wrong. Daph just sat there under the tree like nothing had ever happened. But as I looked closer into her eyes, I could see the agony and pain she was in. "Daph, sweetheart, why aren't you crying? Is everything okay?" I nervously said. A three year old that could control her emotions like that was not normal. "I'm fine Aunt Bella," Daphne sniffled, "My daddy doesn't like when I cry. He says that it annoys him, and whenever I do he sends me to my room. I don't want you to send me away from here." I looked at the distraught little girl in my arms. I gave her a big hug and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Daph, we won't ever send you away. You know I love you like my own daughter. It's okay to cry. Hadrian and myself cry whenever we are sad or in pain. Even Uncle Tom does when he is sad. " As soon as I mentioned "Uncle Tom" she looked up at me. Tom treated her like a little princess and he took on the fatherly role in her life after Cygnus ignore her. Tom was there for her when she lost her mom and she totally was Tom's little girl. "You can cry if you want to Daph, it's okay to let go." At these words, I felt her shake and suddenly Daph was sobbing in my arms. "I just miss mommy so much. When she was here Daddy was really nice and would spend time with me. Now all he does is send me to my room. I don't want to go home, I want to stay here forever." My heart broke at these words, and I knew that I had to talk to Tom about this. He would be furious if he discovered that someone was hurting his little Daph. After she calmed down, I went to go look for Tom. "Tom, I'm worried about Daph." " I know Bella, I heard what she told you. We don't have proof that Cygnus is doing anything bad to her. If we did, you know that we would be fighting for custody." "Tom, have you noticed anything different about Cygnus recently?" "You mean besides the fact that he spends his whole time working and completely ignores Daphne?" I glared at him. "Okay, okay. There are a few differences, during our raids he is a lot more vicious. Instead of disarming people he uses dangerous curses on them. " Tom looked at me worriedly and then under his breath muttered, "I'm worried that one day he will release all of his frustrations on Daph." "Do you really think he would do that Tom?" "I'm don't even know him anymore. I have an idea on how to protect Daphne. You know that sapphire necklace we were planning to give her on her birthday? Well I was thinking about making it into a portkey to here. That way if she was ever in danger she could come here and we could could protect her." "That's a wonderful idea! I'll make the portkey now and we can give her the necklace before she leaves today." I immediately started working on the portkey. A few hours later I was done and called for Daphne. "Daph, this is a present from Tom and I for you. Whenever you feel like you are in danger, all you have to do is say 'Riddle Manor' and it will bring you here." I said. "Daph, we want you to know that we love you no matter what and we want you to be yourself." Tom calmly said. This earned both Tom and me hugs from Daph. I would do anything in my power to protect my little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Riddle Manor** (Tom POV)

I really wanted Hadrian, Daphne, and Draco to begin training. Being in the position I was in, it was important for them to know how to defend themselves. I know that once they get to Hogwarts they will face the prejudice of being Slytherins. Not to mention, Dumbledore lives there and that should be incentive enough. Dumbledore is a manipulative lying bastard. I don't hate muggleborns, in reality I don't have anything against them. My only problem is muggles finding out about my world. When muggles don't understand things, they want to destroy it. I can't let this world be destroyed. Dumbledore manipulated Voldemorts words and has put most of the wizarding world against him. At least he doesn't know that Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Coming up with that face and personality was one of the best things I have ever done. This way my family isn't in danger or being threatened. Anyway, the members of my Inner Circle will be teaching Hadrian, Daphne, and Draco. Narcissa will teach them transfiguration and herbology. Lucius will tutor them in Ancient Runes, and Severus in Potions. Not Sr. will teach Arithmacy, Rodolphus Charms, and Rabastan gets to teach Astronomy and History of Magic. Bella and I will obviously teach them Dark Arts and Defense against the Dark Arts. Narcissa and Bella have taken on the motherly roles in Daphne's life. I'm still furious at Cygnus for abandoning his daughter. Daphne spends all of her time at Riddle Manor, so we gave her a room. Not that I have anything against that, in fact I would like to make it official and just adopt her. It's clear to me that Cygnus will never love his daughter. Lucius has been a great uncle to her, and the Lestrange brothers are her partners in crime. The trio finds it funny to prank everyone in the house. Daphne clearly got her love for pranking from Aurora. Snape is the strict but caring Uncle. The kids love him and I know that they mean the world to him. The bond that the kids have is incredibly beautiful. Draco, being the oldest, plays the protective older brother role for Daphne. I know that when she gets older, Draco will be glaring at every boy that looks at Daphne, besides Hadrian. Hadrian and Draco are nearly the same age so they have a brotherly relationship. I know that Hadrian trusts Draco and Daphne with his life, and they do as well. Hadrian and Daphne's relationship is the most interesting to watch develop. Although they are soul bound, they won't have any romantic feelings for each other until they mature. Sometimes I can't help but think that they are a married couple, even though they are only 6. They are both fiercely protective and can read each other like a book. I can't wait to see them develop feelings for each other, it will be very amusing. If Hadrian is anything like me, it will take him a while to realize that he is in love with her. Once he has this figured out, he will be blushing and stuttering every time he sees her. Bella and I can't wait for this awkward faze of their lives, because we probably won't stop laughing at them.

 **January 1996** (Bella POV)

Now that the little ones are all finally 6, they have started training. I'm overjoyed to see that all three are very talented in the Dark Arts. Since Hadrian and Daphne are soul bound they have more magic, thus making them more powerful. They understand and perform well in all subjects, but each kid has their specialty. Daphne is very talented in Arithmacy, Charms, and Herbology. Hadrian excels in Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. Draco is a natural when it comes to Potions and Astronomy. Draco doesn't even have to measure anything, he can just feel how much belongs in each potion. I'm very excited for them to become advanced in Transfiguration so that they can become animagus. Right now my life is perfect. My family is loving and supportive, and I never imagined that my life could turn out like this. I always thought that I would end up in Azkaban and become a physicopath. Hadrian and Daphne are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Hadrian is becoming a powerful and confident young man. I couldn't be more proud of him. He is improving by leaps and bounds, and the amount of raw power that he has astounds me. I know that when he gets older it will rival Tom's. I consider Daphne my daughter. I still can't understand how Cygnus just ignores her. What makes me furious and shatters my heart is how Daphne has reacted to this treatment. She has become the Ice Princess. When she wants to, she cans block out all emotion and all you see are cold hard eyes. I know that she wears that mask when she's around Cygnus. Although she tries to hide it, I know that her father's behavior hurts her. Since her father doesn't love her, she can't believe that anybody else would. I know that Cygnus destroys her confidence and only says bad things to her. Tom and I are trying so hard to bring up her confidence and show her that we love her. Daph once told me that she tries to hide her weaknesses because she is scared that we will abandon her. Tom, Hadrian, and I reassure her many times that we won't ever abandon her. Draco has taken the old brother role very seriously. He sees Daph as a younger sister and is so patient with her. Hadrian cares so much about her and he always knows what to do to make her feel better. I couldn't be prouder of my boys.

2000 (No POV)

Hadrian, Draco, and Daphne are all 10 years old now. Hadrian has started to become a handsome gentleman. He is so powerful, kind, understanding, and overall just a great person. He is extremely intelligent and magically powerful. He can hold his own when it comes to dueling with the Inner Circle. His friends and family mean the world to him and he would do anything for them. He has thick, black straight hair and the most amazing eyes. They are a vibrant emerald green, with red specks in the middle. They can radiate warmth or harden and close up. He is tall for his age, and all the dueling and physical training has toned him. Daphne is absolutely stunning. She has beautiful, long, straight silvery blonde hair. It sparkles brilliantly in the sunshine. Whenever Hadrian sees her in the sun, he thinks that he is looking at an angel. She has captivating icy dark blue eyes. She can block out all emotion or emit kindness with them. Not a lot of people get to see the real her. She is the kindest and most giving person the Riddles and Malfoys know. Everyone adores her, however she can't see this. The Inner Circle is fiercely protective of her for multiple reasons. Her father has hurt her very deeply and created the ice princess. Another reason is that she is an attractive girl and when she gets older, males might try to take advantage of her. She has a beautiful figure, tall and thin boned. This often gives people the impression that she is fragile, however she is far from it. She along with the boys, can perform above NEWT level in all subjects, and above in Dark Arts. Since they have mastered all of this they are now being taught by books that the founders have written. The Inner Circle and Riddles also teach them anything else. The only big things they have yet to learn and master is becoming an animagus and casting a patronus. Unlike most people's beliefs, Draco has grown up to be a humble, caring, powerful wizard. He considers Hadrian his brother and Daphne his younger sister. He finds it incredibly amusing how Hadrian and Daphne are so blatantly in love with each other, but don't realize it. He is tall for his age - 5 ft, and has silvery blonde hair. His eyes are a silver blue and can easily intimidate anybody. If anybody looks at Daphne and Draco they would think that they are siblings. With silvery blond hair, blue eyes, and glowing pale skin they can easily pass as twins if they needed to. In their free time all three of them love to play quidditch. Daphne is a natural seeker, her small body is very agile and she can fly incredibly fast. Draco is a great goalkeeper and absolutely nothing can ever get past him. Hadrian is a protective beater, when he wants to he can protect everyone and keep them all safe. Draco knew that Hadrian enjoyed being a beater, because it let him protect Daphne and take his extra energy out. They were all excited to play at Hogwarts and help the Slytherins win the Quidditch Cup.

Rodolphus POV

"Okay guys, so in order to cast a corporeal patronus you need to think of a very powerful memory that fills you up with happiness. This is an extremely hard charm that most adult wizards can't even do. The animal that comes out will be an expression of yourself. If you don't get it on your first try it's okay, we will continue practicing this until everyone can cast it. Close your eyes and think of a very happy memory. Once you find one let the happiness fill you up. I want to see all of you glow. Whenever you are ready just say Expecto Patronum and wave your wand. The motion doesn't matter" I explained to them. When I looked at the three they were all glowing, Hadrian's hair was even standing up a little. I heard them all cast it and a faint mist shoots out of their wands. "This is a great start. Now I want you all to use more power. Imagine the power coming straight from your magical core. Whenever you are ready." Hadrian was the first to cast, and for a few seconds a majestic lion ran around. Draco was next and a snake erupted from his wand and slithered around. Daphne said the incantation and a lioness jumped out of her wand. However just as fast as it appeared it left. I looked at her for a split second and saw her looking sad. However, she immediately pulled up her mask and put a smile on her face. I knew something was wrong, so I asked Hadrian and Draco to continue practicing in the training room. "Daphne what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine. Why?" "I saw you looking sad Daph and I know the boys did too. If you don't want to tell me then talk to the boys. You know that no matter what they will always stand with you." "It's just...nevermind it's stupid..." She turned on her heel and started leaving the room. "Daphne, I know that you always play everything down, but you aren't stupid. You might act like it sometimes when you decide to play a prank on everyone, but besides that you're not." As she heard this a grin appeared on her face and my goal was accomplished. "Thanks for the advice Uncle Rudolph, I'll go talk to the boys." I rolled my eyes at the kids' nickname for me, but was happy that she was opening up to the boys.

Hadrian POV

As soon as we left the room I excitedly began talking to Draco. "Did you see her patronus? It's a lioness and mines a lion!" Draco rolled his eyes and grinned, "Did you really expect anything else? Of course Daph was going to have the female version of whatever animal you have. You both love each other!" "Of course I love her, she's my best friend along with you" I defended. At this Draco sighed, but I didn't get it. Did he not think that I loved Daphne? I would give my life for her and I wouldn't know what to do without her. Daph has been my best friend since I was born. "Hey did you see her expression after she cast it?" I asked Draco. He solemnly nodded. "I wish that she would tell us when something's wrong. I know that she likes to keep everything bottled up, but we are her best friends." Draco said. "Yeah I know" I replied. A few seconds later a nervous Daph walked into the room. "Daph what happened?" Draco gently asked. I looked up at her and tried to convey with my eyes that we would always be there for her. "I was thinking of a memory before my mum died. And Cygnus was still happy and kind. But then I remembered what he was like and the happy feeling left." She whispered. "Daph" I started gently, " I know what your father is like, but don't ever forget that there are other people that care for you and love you. Daphne's eyes shined with unspoken gratitude. I went up to her and hugged her, and I felt her sag against me almost as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I knew that Daphne needed support and that was something I was always willing to give her.


End file.
